bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Flip
John DiMaggio Saar Badishi Mikołaj Klimek José Antonio Macías José Luis Miranda (No Spoilers) Jorge Vasconcellos Ricardo Rossatto (Intern for the Worse) Radik Mukhametzyanov Diomid Vinogradov (Roadie to Nowhere) Marko Cindrić Jürgen Holdorf Philippe Roullier Walter Rivetti Gianni Gaude (For Bros About to Rock) Aaron Martinez Christos Thanos}} |birthday = Unknown (Elderly) |occupation = Owner of Flip's Food & Fuel Smoothie vendor |family = Gip (great-great grandfather) |friends = Lisa (in a fantasy) Clyde (sometimes) Lincoln (sometimes) Rita Lynn The Loud Family The Santiago Family The Casagrande Family |enemies = Katherine Papa Wheelie Lincoln (sometimes) Clyde (sometimes) Bobbie Fletcher |likes = Selling smoothies Garage sales Things that are free Money Tricking his employees Fortune tellers Scamming others Spending Thanksgiving in his store |dislikes = His employees slacking off TV reporters Explosions Spicy foods Cleaning up his store's restroom His machines not working right |quote = "Flippees for sale! Buy one, get a second one at the exact same price!"}} Flip is the owner of Flip's Food & Fuel, a gas station and convenience store which is located in Royal Woods. He first appears in "Butterfly Effect", and since then, he has made many other appearances and cameos. In "Intern for the Worse", he returns as the main antagonist. Personality He appears to be a smug opportunist and a swindler, as seen in "Come Sale Away", where he manages to cheat each Loud sibling by giving them "Lily's blanket" in exchange for their garage sale money. In "Out on a Limo", Lincoln states that he never gives him free smoothies, which means that Flip is stingy. In "Intern for the Worse", he comes between Lincoln and Clyde's friendship, by making them compete for higher ranking staff positions at his store, much to his advantage. Flip is also a very disgusting man, as seen in "Intern for the Worse" where he sells expired milk, and uses the melted cheese machine to put his dirty clothes, mostly his socks. He also falsifies lottery tickets with a black marker. The oil he uses in his store was actually hot dog grease. His disgusting behavior is shown again in "Roadie to Nowhere", where he has so much gunk on his teeth which Rita tries to remove. He also has a false tooth made out of beef jerky, which Luna faints in shock. Appearance Flip is an old man of short stature. He has gray hair and a bald spot on the top of his head. He also has a gray mustache, and eyebrows as well. He wears a white t-shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. In Season 1, he had white eyebrows, but starting with Season 2, his eyebrows are gray. In "Intern for the Worse", he wears a red button-up shirt, rather than his usual white shirt. In every appearance afterward, it looks like he goes back to a shirt that resembles the one he had in the first season, but it's red instead of white. Appearances :Total episodes: 20 Season 1 *"Butterfly Effect" *"For Bros About to Rock" *"Attention Deficit" (cameo) *"Out on a Limo" *"Come Sale Away" *"A Fair to Remember" (cameo) Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"No Spoilers" *"Mall of Duty" *"Snow Way Out" Season 3 *"Roadie to Nowhere" *"No Place Like Homeschool" (mentioned) *"Net Gains" *"Missed Connection" *"Deal Me Out" *"Scales of Justice" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"House of Lies" (mentioned) *"Tea Tale Heart" *"The Loudest Thanksgiving" Trivia *Flip and Principal Huggins are the only characters who played antagonistic roles more than once. *According to Lisa in "Butterfly Effect", Flip is the only person in town who will hire a four-year-old with no experience. It's unknown if this is true, or just part of Lincoln's fantasy. *The fact that he cuts corners, tampers with the expiration dates, and has unsanitary conditions with the food he sells, is similar to Apu from . **The fact that the slushies he sells have their own name, are similar to the Squishees, that Apu sells at the Kwik-E-Mart. *He received a slight redesign in Season 2, with the main one being a different mustache design. *Dub facts: **His Polish name is Filip. **His Polish voice actor, Mikołaj Klimek, also voices Hector Casagrande, T-Bone, and the Park Ranger. **John DiMaggio uses his Bender voice (from ) when voicing Flip. **Although Saar Badishi always voiced Flip in the Hebrew version, he has used three different voices for him: ***One voice which he used in "Butterfly Effect", "For Bros About to Rock", and "Out on a Limo". ***One voice which he used in "Come Sale Away", "No Spoilers", "Mall of Duty", "Snow Way Out", "Roadie to Nowhere", "Net Gains", "Missed Connection", and "Deal Me Out". ***One voice which he used in "Intern for the Worse". ***This is a similar case in the Latin American version. However, in that case, his voice sounds different in "Intern for the Worse". ***Saar Badishi also voices Howard and Mr. Grouse in the Hebrew dub. Interestingly, Mr. Grouse is another character that John DiMaggio also voices. **José Antonio Macías also voices Hunter Spector and Hugh in the Latin American dub. *In "No Spoilers", his shirt resembles the one he had in the first season, but it's red instead of white. *It is revealed in "Snow Way Out", that Flip owns a Humvee, which he uses as a snow plow. *In "Roadie to Nowhere", it is revealed that he has bad dental hygiene which he states that running his store was more urgent, and furthermore, according to Rita, his appointment has been ready for 10 years. *In "Net Gains", it is highly likely he has went to prison before since one of the inmates recognized him as both he and Lynn were driving by. *It was revealed in Lucy's episode of "Listen Out Loud", that his great-great grandfather, Gip, founded the first ever business in Royal Woods, called "Gip's Girldes 'N' Garters". *In "The Spies Who Loved Me", it is revealed that Flip has impatience issues, as his struggles to fix the Flipee machine and nacho cheese machine completely aggravates him. es:Flip id:Flip ru:Флип pl:Pan Filip tl:Flip